


Take me home

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cat, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: Things change in Minseok’s life when a cat walks into his life.Magic / Harry Potter Universe
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to work on Encounter's sequel but this idea pops in my mind and being self-indulgent I decide to write it out ^^;; 
> 
> Not beta-ed, sorry for any mistakes

“Meow~”

That bengal munchkin cat is there again. At first Minseok thinks it belongs to the security personnel guarding the gate of the South Korean Ministry of Magic because of how often he spots the cat around the area, but the old man said that the male cat is not his. 

The cat seems to notice him. He approaches and tilts his head, looking at him with curiosity. Minseok squats down, reaches out his hand and pats the cat on his head. The cat responds to his touch, rubbing his head against Minseok’s palm, making smile appear on his face. He has always been fond of cats, and hopes to keep one at home, someday. 

“Hungry?” The cat seems to understand what he is saying and nods. Minseok digs into his pocket and finds some biscuits. He breaks it into small pieces and puts it on the ground. The cat immediately goes for the food, taking small bits in his mouth and chewing it. 

Minseok glances at his watch. Oh no, his working hours will start soon. “Okay, cat, I gotta go now. We play again later, okay?” Minseok says in a gentle tone. The cat looks up to him, mewling happily and licks Minseok’s fingers. 

Feeding the cat and playing with him has become a part of Minseok’s daily activities before he clocks in for his work and after. 

Until one day. Minseok stands up, dusts off dirt from his pants and walks home. When he looks back, the cat follows him. It’s strange, usually the cat never leaves. 

“Why are you following me, hmm?” Minseok asks. 

The cat stares back at him, tilts his head and meows as if saying “Can’t I?” Minseok shakes his head. This is a cat he is talking to. Thankfully no one is around. Later his colleagues in the ministry might think he is not right in the head or something. 

Minseok is okay with the cat though, "But I guess I will need to explain to Jun later.." 

He places Undetectable Extension Charm in his bag and lets the cat inside before stepping into the train station. Although he can apparate, he enjoys taking the muggle technology called underground train as his method of transportation although it takes a bit more time. It is comfy, clean and air-conditioned, he gets to relax and sit, and it doesn’t give the dizzy after effect.

He arrives home and as expected, Junmyeon jumps at the reveal of the cat. 

"I THOUGHT WE ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE PETS IN THIS APARTMENT?"

"Shh Jun,” Minseok reminds, shushing his partner. Junmyeon quickly clamps his hands over his mouth, just realizing how loud he spoke earlier. “As long as people don’t know and this fella doesn't go out, I guess it's fine? We can keep him inside. Please?" 

The cat, now already out of the bag, stares at Junmyeon with his big eyes. The expression on his golden eyes look bright and innocent, full of hope, Junmyeon can’t help cooing at him. "Okay…” he caresses the cat’s neck, who responds to his touch. “It’s a he? We can keep him then, I guess. Look at him. He’s so cute."

Minseok takes the cat in his arms. "Welcome home, kitty cat."

The cat purrs in delight and rubs his head against Minseok's chest. It tickles and Minseok laughs. 

Minseok and Junmyeon end up spending the evening with the cat, Chen - the name they decided for him that means “morning star”, because he has a unique white mark shaped similar to a star on his forehead - conjuring ball of yarn and toys for him to play with. It is delightful since he is curious and enthusiastic, jumping at the toys shifting it between his front left and right legs, staring at it, pouncing at it. Very very cute. 

They set up a corner and pile up blankets for Chen. He looks happy - stretching his body before curling up inside the blankets and closes his eyes. Minseok looks at him fondly. He looks so adorable. He rubs the leopard-like pattern on Chen's body one last time, before going inside his bedroom, snuggling besides Junmyeon. He kisses him good night and drifts into the dreamland.

In the morning, Minseok wakes up and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. He looks at the corner they set up for Chen and what he saw make him scream out loud. 

"Min, what's wrong?" Junmyeon rushes out from the bedroom, still half sleepy but determined to know what distresses his spouse.

"That.. that.." Minseok points out at the corner. "Jun, is it just me or is it true that there's a MAN over there?"

Junmyeon rubs his eyes and blinks. Minseok is not wrong. At the corner where Chen the cat slept last night, now lies a man that seems very young, still a teenager maybe, pale skinned with lush black hair, wearing nothing, only covered by blankets. He is still sleeping peacefully, arms and legs spread out like a starfish, his chest raises and lowers slowly. 

“Is he an animagus?” Junmyeon asks carefully. 

“I don’t know. Let me wake him.” 

Minseok comes closer and shakes the boy awake. He squirms, scrunching his face as yawns, slowly opens his eyes and blinks. Minseok notices that he has long eyelashes and his lips have soft curls like a cat. He looks beautiful. 

They stare at each other for a good ten seconds before Minseok decides to begin, “Hello… Who are you?” 

The man has confusion apparent in his eyes. He then looks down at his hands, body, and feet, touching it in disbelief. "I thought I would never become human again." His voice is raspy, as if never been used for a long time. 

Junmyeon offers a glass of water which the man appreciates gratefully, taking in gulps of water. “Thank you,” he says. His voice sounds better now, smooth and sweet. 

“So, tell me what happened?”

The man, let’s just call him Chen, explains. He is a victim of a curse that turned him into a cat. He has no memories of his human life - not even a name. What he remembers is only one message - if he finds someone who is willing to accept and take him home, it will break the curse and he will become human again. All this time Chen has been wandering in front of the ministry building, one of the most crowded places in magical community, hoping that someone would take him. He got tired of waiting and that day he decided to follow Minseok, gambling on his chances. Thankfully it ends well, he gets to return to his human form.

“Do you remember who did this to you? How they look like? Performing human transfiguration and not undoing it is illegal, we can have them punished,” Minseok asks. It will be an easy task, after all, he works for the magical law enforcement. 

Chen shakes his head. “I don’t remember. And anyway, I don’t want to know. What good will it do if I know? At least I am now human again, that’s all that matters.” He is such a simple man. 

“Should we search for his real identity? Maybe his family is looking for him,” Junmyeon suggests.

“I’ll try to find,” Minseok replies. “I know someone who can help.”

Thanks to his connections in the ministry, bless Kyungsoo, Minseok finds out that Chen’s identity is actually Kim Jongdae, a graduate from local magic high school reported missing one year ago. 

Minseok goes home and informs him. “So, Jongdae, do you want to return to your family?”

Surprisingly, Jongdae shakes his head. “Won’t it be too shocking for my family if I suddenly appear? I also don’t remember anything about my past, it will be too hurtful for them, I think.” 

He looks at Minseok. “I prefer staying here and start afresh, only if you two don’t mind.”

Minseok and Junmyeon exchange knowing looks at each other and nod. Jongdae smiles, so bright and warm. They decide to take him as their son. The effect of the curse is apparently still there, but now Jongdae can shapeshifts at will. Minseok doesn’t mind, he has always wanted a cat and a child in his family after all. They are happy, and that’s all that matters. 


End file.
